Les souris dansent
by Narcisse
Summary: Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du cadavre exquis.


**Notes : **Voici une réponse au très original défi du Lauréat proposé par Zamîn sur le Poney Fringant. De quoi s'agit-il ? Un cadavre exquis - parsemé d'exquis et de cadavres. Les trois premières parties ont été rédigées par trois co-rédacteurs encore inconnus, sur la seule base des phrases indiquées en gras. J'en ai pour ma part écrit la conclusion, et je me dois de remercier mes chers camarades pour m'avoir livré un défi aussi simple à clore ! Je n'ai eu qu'à retoucher à peine la deuxième partie pour expliciter un peu le raccord.

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les souris dansent**

o o o o

Le jeune Eomer s'assit à table avec un soupir de satisfaction. Sa sœur lui répondit par un sourire timide, de l'autre côté de la table, et s'enquit auprès de leur oncle pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

— Je te remercie, Eowyn, répondit le roi Theoden de cette voix, plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, qu'il réservait à sa nièce aux grands yeux. Eomer, demande à ce que l'on apporte les plats, veux-tu ?

— Certainement, mon oncle. Oh eh ! appela le fougueux Rohirrim affamé. Que l'on commence le service !

Un serviteur s'inclina, fit un signe à un autre qui sortit de la salle et qui revint bientôt en précédant un véritable cortège de plats au fumet délicieux. Paon, faisan, pigeonneaux et autres oiseaux cuits à points furent apportés, encore parés de leurs plumes, à la table du roi du Rohan.

**Eomer huma avec d****élice le parfum de la dinde rô****tie.**

Il tendit la main vers elle… et se réveilla brusquement. Les bribes de son rêve s'évanouirent furtivement. Cependant, le parfum resta dans l'air: une odeur indescriptible, qu'il suffisait de respirer pour s'emplir l'esprit de mets délicieux et sentir son estomac gronder.

Il était arrivé chez les Elfes quelques heures auparavant; en voyage vers la Comté pour visiter Meriadoc, ils lui étaient littéralement tombés dessus quand son cheval avait commencé à brouter les extrémités tendres d'un arbrisseau, le condamnant à une mort certaine.

Après avoir failli le transformer en pelote d'épingles (ou plutôt de flèches), les Elfes s'étaient calmés en apprenant son nom (mieux valait ne pas devenir régicides…). Voyant le crépuscule approcher, ils l'avaient, de guerre lasse invité à partager leur souper, pensant secrètement que, plus tôt ses forces seraient refaites, plus tôt il quitterait la région.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient reçu pour tout remerciement qu'une formule de politesse en rohirric, et les ronflements grondants d'un Cavalier après une longue journée de chevauchée.

Depuis le début, Eomer se sentait mal à l'aise devant leur attitude qu'ils s'efforçaient de rendre courtoise. Il s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où ils commençaient à s'attabler, mais un Elfe le rattrapa:

« Si l'on souhaite demeurer ici, il y a quelques lois à observer le plus strictement possible… »

Eomer faillit éclater de rire quand l'Elfe lui expliqua leur règlement, prononçant les « je », «moi », « tu » et « vous » le plus bas possible, comme si ces mots risquaient d'attirer des bêtes sauvages; mais il assura, après avoir tourné et retourné les mots dans sa tête, que « l'étranger doit se faire un devoir de respecter ses hôtes ».

Il s'assit enfin non loin de l'endroit où la marmite dissipait ses merveilleuses odeurs. Les Elfes ne mangeaient jamais de viande, il le savait; il fit donc une croix sur son rêve de dinde, mais se répéta qu'un tel fumet ne pouvait révéler qu'un plat délicieux.

Armé d'une louche, un Elfe remplit les assiettes, qui se dirigèrent une à une jusqu'au bout de la table. Mais quand Eomer reçut la sienne, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Il y avait de la viande au menu, finalement.

**Au milieu des l****é****gumes flottait un cadavre de rat.**

o o o o

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Père Magotte se trouvait face à une telle créature mais tout de même. Un rat ! Dans ses beaux légumes !

Fulminer ne servirait à rien ou alors juste à calmer ses pauvres nerfs bien malmenés. De plus, il y avait plus important à s'occuper. Etait-ce là une mauvaise blague de jeunes Hobbits ? Non. A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé l'animal ainsi il y avait fort à parier que jamais ils n'auraient osé une telle infamie. Gâcher de la bonne nourriture ainsi n'était dans les habitudes d'aucun Hobbit se respectant. Ou de n'importe quel Hobbit si l'on partait par là. Non, la pauvre bête devait être morte sur place. En effet, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir les traces de griffes sur ses tomates et carottes, là où le rat s'était difficilement traîné.

Le vieil Hobbit soupira tout en secouant la tête. L'odeur de putréfaction commençait juste à s'élever à travers celle enivrante des légumes. Lui qui s'était imaginé manger une délicieuse soupe se trouvait l'estomac noué par ces bêtises. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Tristement, il souleva le petit cadavre dans sa grande main et lentement, se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. La bête méritait de trouver le repos.

Il était toujours préoccupé lorsqu'il rentra chez lui mais malheureusement pour lui, le calme qu'il espérait y trouver ne se trouvait pas au rendez-vous. Face à lui, l'horreur était totale. Crocs gisait sans vie. Il se précipita vers son fidèle ami, jetant sans y penser le panier de légumes qu'il avait tout de même rapporté, preuve de son profond émoi. Un faible couinement répondit à sa terreur. Son chien n'était pas mort ! Juste terriblement faible et malade. La pauvre bête avait la gueule qui baignait dans son vomi. Sans perdre une minute, le Père Magotte emporta son chien dehors près du tonneau. Doucement, il lui nettoya la truffe et le poil et lui donna à boire. Pas trop à la fois mais suffisamment pour que son chien puisse se sentir un peu mieux. Puis, il lui massa délicatement les flancs pour le détendre. L'animal dégurgita une dernière fois puis s'endormit aux pieds de son maître, exténué.

Dans les vomissures, le Père Magotte découvrit sans surprise des morceaux de champignons. Crocs était friand de ces douceurs. Cependant, jamais encore il n'avait mangé à s'en rendre malade. Il lui fallait avoir le cœur net. Il nettoya rapidement puis après avoir vérifier que son chien dormait du sommeil du juste et que ses autres animaux allaient bien, il se dirigea vers sa réserve.

Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire au premier coup d'œil. Au second cependant, du côté des champignons il pouvait voir les légers dégâts causés par Crocs. Plus inquiétant se trouvait être les petites traces de morsures. Probablement dues à un rongeur. Y avait-il un rapport avec le rat qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt ? Pourtant ses girolles semblaient en pleines formes. Du bout des dents, il en goutât un morceau qu'il recracha aussitôt. Le doute ne pouvait plus planer, il lui fallait parler de toute urgence à Tom Bombadil : ses champignons étaient empoisonnés.

o o o o

Tom Bombadil avait froncé les sourcils en écoutant le récit que lui fit le Père Magotte de ses champignons empoisonnés par des rongeurs. Celui-ci lui avait rappelé une affaire étrangement similaire, rapporté quelques jours plus tôt par une compagnie d'Elfes fort ennuyés, à propos de rats noyés dans un potage. Sans compter leurs nuisibles semblables qui avait, ses dernières semaines, littéralement envahi Bree par cohortes…

Les Terres du Milieu étaient devenues si paisibles depuis que la Guerre de l'Anneau avait pris fin. Ces temps troubles étaient derrière eux, et pourtant, cette inexplicable vermine se répandait dans les régions Est, colonisant les villes, dévorant et corrompant vivres et récoltes.

Son regard s'égara vers la silhouette gracile de Baie d'Or qui, au-dehors, à l'abri d'un grand frêne, tissait patiemment. Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il perçut à peine sa présence. Il poussa un profond soupir ; il allait falloir se mettre à l'oeuvre.


End file.
